What in the hell?
by AstralMaster
Summary: Do you remember the Episode “Morality bites” set in the future when Phoebe uses her power to kill that baseball player? In addition to levitating Phoebe had cool energy bursts that came from her hands. In my story Phoebe has her full powers. Piper
1. Chapter 1

Do you remember the Episode "Morality bites" set in the future when Phoebe uses her power to kill that baseball player? In addition to levitating Phoebe had cool energy bursts that came from her hands. In my story Phoebe has her full powers. Piper & Leo are married and still expecting. Paige also has full white lighter duties.  
  
Scene1- 9 A.M The Manor Piper in Leo in Kitchen eating breakfast  
  
Paige- (Walks in rubbing her eyes) Hey guys I think something really screwy is going on with my powers  
  
Piper- How screwy?  
  
Paige- Well last night I was on the phone with Glenn and I sensed that one of my charges were in trouble. I got off the phone with Glenn and when I tried to orb out white light shot from my hands, I almost blew up my bedroom.  
  
Leo- Blew up? Paige your ½ white lighter which means that you are ½ pacifist. You're powers are not supposed to be aggressive. I 'll go check with the elders see what they know. (Leo orbs out)  
  
Piper- (In a sarcastic tone) He always does that before finishing his breakfast.  
  
Paige - Maybe you put too much salt in his eggs!  
  
(Piper acting as if she is going to hit Paige (playing) then gets up to put Leo's plate in the garbage)  
  
Piper- But seriously Paige, Have you had any other problems with you powers?  
  
Paige- Well there is this, (Paige extends her arm ) "Plate" (Plate explodes)  
  
Piper- Damn-it Paige that was my best china!  
  
Paige- Sorry Piper, Don't have a cow!  
  
Piper- Having a baby is going to be scary enough without involving animals thank you very much!  
  
(Piper & Paige share a laugh)  
  
Scene2 Phoebe getting out of her car walking in the parking garage at work  
  
(Phoebe realizes that she left her portfolio. She turns back around a demon shimmers out in front of her)  
  
Demon- Hey witch! As a charmed one I thought that you would look more vicious. This should be a piece of cake.  
  
(Demon throws energy ball, Phoebe levitates energy ball barley missing her)  
  
Phoebe- Damn you are going to make late for a meeting.  
  
(Phoebe descends from the air, throws energy burst at the demon & he dodges it)  
  
Scene 3- Back at the Manor  
  
Paige- So how is pregnancy go  
  
(Paige stops in mid sentence as she senses trouble)  
  
Piper- Paige is everything ok?  
  
Paige- No, Phoebe is in trouble! Come on let's go. (Paige & Piper embrace to orb)  
  
Piper- Don't you think that we should change out of our nightclothes!  
  
Paige- There is no time for that, besides you said that you wanted guys to find you sexy since you have been pregnant I am sure that you will turn a few heads in that get up.  
  
(Paige and Piper attempt orbing and white orbs come from Paige blowing up the cabinets)  
  
Piper- Paige you really need to concentrate. Plus our repair bill has been sky high in the past few months.  
  
Paige- Noted!  
  
(Paige takes a deep breathe and then orbs out successfully)  
  
Scene 4- Back in the Parking Garage  
  
(Demon and Phoebe exchanging energy bursts)  
  
Demon- You have to be a better shot that than. You Charmed Ones are so overrated.  
  
(Demon throws a high voltage energy ball at Phoebe she ducks and it hits car blowing it up)  
  
Phoebe- You better be glad that wasn't my car!  
  
(Phoebe's hand lights up a to throw an energy burst at the same Paige & Piper orb in)  
  
Piper- You call that blowing up. Blow up this bitch!  
  
(Piper blows up demon & he reconstitutes himself)  
  
Demon- As a matter a fact I do!  
  
(Demon throws a energy ball at Piper and she is thrown to the other side of the garage, the baby then heals her & she gets back up)  
  
Piper- Tell me you got more that that!  
  
(Demon creates another energy ball)  
  
Demon- This time I will!  
  
Paige- Energy Ball!  
  
(Instead of the energy ball materializing in her hand white orbs shoot from them)  
  
Phoebe- Paige what the hell is that?  
  
(The white orbs continue to shoot from Paige at the demon vanquishing him, he screams and blows up)  
  
Piper- Well-done sis!  
  
Phoebe- Ditto! Now why are you guys in your nightclothes?  
  
Piper- Maybe we should start telling demons not to attack before 10am!  
  
Paige- I wish I knew how it did that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 5- Back at the Manor (Phoebe, Piper, Paige. Leo Orbs in)  
  
Piper- So what did the Elders have to say?  
  
Leo- Well it looks like Paige has a new power!  
  
Phoebe- New power! Every time I get a power you guys get one. And it's waaaay cooler!  
  
Paige- Well you can have this one!  
  
(Phoebe sticks her tongue out at Paige jokingly)  
  
Leo- Well Paige your mother had the power to Freeze just like Piper. And since Piper can blow up things it looks like your powers have manifested into a White lighter version of Piper's exploding power.  
  
Piper- Bitch! (Piper says sarcastically)  
  
Paige- Did the Elders say how I control this. I mean I have charges that could be in danger because of this.  
  
Leo- I discussed that with the Elders and they have decided to reassign your charges to another white-lighter until you have this under control. You guys will not believe who it is!  
  
(Just then, the white lighter orbs in)  
  
Piper & Phoebe- Pru! (Excited)  
  
Pru- Hey guys what's up! 


	2. Chapter 2 Revealed

Do you remember the Episode "Morality bites" set in the future when Phoebe uses her power to kill that baseball player? In addition to levitating Phoebe had cool energy bursts that came from her hands. In my story Phoebe has her full powers. Piper & Leo are married and still expecting. Paige also has full white lighter duties.  
  
Piper- Prue I missed you so much  
  
Prue- Words can't express. Don't I get a hug?  
  
(Piper & Phoebe rush to hug Phoebe. Paige stays put)  
  
Phoebe- When did they make you a white lighter?  
  
Prue-(Prue looks at Phoebe)Right before you turned evil.  
  
(Phoebe looks at her feet down ashamed)  
  
Piper-Well she's good again Prue!  
  
Prue-I know! I've been watching you guys. Phoebe don't feel bad . I always knew that you would choose good over evil.  
  
(Piper, Prue, Phoebe were all embraced in a group hug, when Piper abruptly breaks the hug)  
  
Piper- Leo when were you going to tell us about Prue being a white lighter?  
  
Leo- The Elders wouldn't let me. They said that you guys had to move on. That means not knowing the Prue was technically still "alive".  
  
Piper- (Piper pointing at Leo) We are going to talk about this later.  
  
Phoebe- We are so glad to have you back!  
  
Prue- I missed you guys too!  
  
(Prue walks over to Paige)  
  
Prue-And you must be Paige.  
  
Paige- Hi (Paige waves at Prue feeling left out)  
  
Prue-Hello honey! (Prue says motherly)  
  
Paige- (Paige still feeling awkward) I have heard so much about you.  
  
Prue- All not too bad I hope.  
  
Paige- Not even! You might as well have a shrine dedicated to you in the Wicca Hall of Fame as far as I am concerned. I mean that in a good way! (Paige Smiles)  
  
Prue- Well I have seen & heard good things about you. Not to mention that I see a lot of myself in you.  
  
Paige- Hardly, I fall short of your accomplishments on a daily basis.  
  
(Phoebe interupts)  
  
Phoebe- Paige nobody here is judging you or comparing you to Prue. As a matter of fact we love you just as much as we love Prue. I am just so glad that everyone is here now. The power of four!  
  
Prue- (Feeling overwhelmed) Whoa Phoebes! As much as I would like to stay here forever with you guys. I am here on business. I need Paige to give me some information on her charges. So Paige I hope we can take that time to get to know each other better.  
  
Paige- (Still smiling) You bet!  
  
Prue- So Phoebes you got another active power huh?  
  
Phoebe- Hell yeah! Take a look (Phoebe extends her arm aims at a vase and shatters it)  
  
Piper- Why the hell do you guys feel the need to break up stuff in the house. Leo got me that when he found out I was pregnant.  
  
Phoebe- Sorry sweetie!  
  
(Phoebe looks over at Leo and he shrugs his shoulder not too concerned)  
  
Prue- Damn Phoebes! With you & Piper plus Paige's new power. Looks like the Charmed Ones are finally packing some serious firepower. Leo could your job be any easier!  
  
Leo- Prue you have been gone too long. Have you forgot about Piper's temper? (Piper hits Leo on the arm and everybody enjoys a laugh)  
  
Next Scene (Prue & Paige in kitchen discussing Paige's Charges)  
  
Paige- Yes that's right. His name is Tom. He has the power to walk through solid objects. He will be very powerful someday. But for now he is one that you will have to watch out for.  
  
Prue- Why?  
  
Paige- He hasn't really gotten a hang of his power. Last week a demon was chasing him & Tom tried walking through a wall. He ended up getting stuck in the wall and I had to come & orb him out of it.  
  
Prue- Wow! (Pru starts laughing & Paige joins in)  
  
Paige- But I also had to heal him because that demon hurt him pretty bad.  
  
(Paige looking serious)  
  
Prue- Oh!  
  
(Prue looks serious and then both laugh again)  
  
(Paige shuffles through a folder)  
  
Paige- This is Antoundra she has the power of Shape Shifting & Astral Projection. She is very crafty & resourceful. Not to mention that shape shifting power is totally cool. Prue you could Astral Project when you were a witch couldn't you?  
  
Prue- Yeah I could!  
  
(Prue looks down at her lap sad as if missing her days as a witch)  
  
Paige- Prue I am so sorry; I didn't mean to bring up emotions from the past.  
  
Pru- No Paige it's fine. That life for me is over now. It took me a long time to come to terms with that. But now I have. If there were anyone that I could choose to be here in my place it would be you! Paige I know we just met but know that I love you very much.  
  
(Paige starts to cry)  
  
Paige- In strange way it seems that I've known you for a long time. I used to come to P3's all the time and watch you guys. That's before I knew that you were my sisters. I always wanted to talk to you guys. But I never could work up enough courage to approach you. You were so beautiful. And I know its sounds cheesy but I love you too!  
  
(Prue touches Paige's face to wipe away a tear then the two hug for the first time)  
  
Next Scene (Phoebe & Piper riding in car returning from shopping)  
  
Phoebe- I sure hope that Prue & Paige get along. I mean did you see the look on Paige's face when Prue orbed in? Wow orbed in! I still can't believe that Prue is a whitelighter.  
  
Piper- I know. But I am worried about Paige. I think she was feeling left out. That is why tonight I am cooking her favorite dinner. Right now more than ever Paige has to know that she is part of this family too.  
  
(The Cherokee pulls up at the Manor)  
  
Piper- Well let's hope that they haven't pulled out each others hair.  
  
(Piper & Phoebe walk inside the manor and are surprised to see Prue & Paige hugging)  
  
Phoebe- Well it looks like you guys have got to know each other since we've been gone.  
  
Prue- What did you two expect us to be here pulling each other's hair out.  
  
Piper- Don't be ridiculous!  
  
(Piper looks at Phoebe feeling embarrassed about making that comment)  
  
Phoebe- Yeah, Don't be ridiculous!  
  
(Prue looks at Paige and smiles)  
  
Piper- Well you are my big sister, & even though I enjoy you spending catch- up time with Paige when are we going to get to spend some time with you.  
  
Prue- Piper I am here on business. The rules state that I am only here to get the information about Paige's charges and leave, those are the rules!  
  
(Piper, Paige, & Phoebe all look sad after this statement)  
  
Prue- But you know I have never been a big fan of "Rules". What's for dinner Piper?  
  
Piper- Spaghetti & Meatballs. Are you staying??  
  
Prue-Yeah, I am staying!  
  
Phoebe- You better or you'll get one of these!  
  
(Phoebe's hand glows, energy comes from her hand forming a ball, but she claps her hands together and the ball disappears)  
  
Prue- You must have forgot I am a white lighter now & your powers can't hurt me.  
  
Phoebe- So Lucky!  
  
Next scene (Piper, Paige, Prue, Phoebe & Leo all sitting down having dinner)  
  
Leo- While I was talking to the Elders they told me that there has been a lot of demonic activity in the past couple months. They think that demonic factions heads are all waging a war to be become the new Source.  
  
Paige-Not again.  
  
Prue- I heard about that too!  
  
Phoebe- Isn't that a good thing.? I mean if they are fighting each other. Doesn't that mean that they will not come after us.  
  
Leo- Well what better way to earn respect than to try to kill the infamous Charmed Ones. Your attack at work is proof of that!  
  
Phoebe- This really isn't a good time for an attack. Not with Paige's powers on the fritz like they are.  
  
Leo- Something tells me that Paige will not have that much trouble mastering this power.  
  
Paige- Well I am glad somebody thinks so.  
  
Prue- Piper since Paige's power is kind of a white lighter version of your exploding power. Maybe you could help her in some way to gain control of it. I know you can offer her some tips considering you went through a similar ordeal.  
  
Piper- (Looking at Paige) How about after dinner we go down in the basement and practice.  
  
Paige- Ok with me. But don't get mad if I blow you up.  
  
Piper- I have a self-healing baby inside of me. If your powers do go awry I am sure little Melinda can handle it. Plus we are both witches, your powers don't have any affect on me.  
  
Prue- That's right. In the meantime Phoebe and I will go look in the Book of Shadows and see if that demon that attacked her is in there. You guys might want to start practicing in case any other demon decide to pay us a visit. ... Piper I almost forgot how good your cooking was!  
  
Phoebe- I almost forgot how good it was to have our older sister back taking the lead.  
  
Piper- (Looking almost sad) Well Paige let's get started.  
  
Paige- Fine with me!  
  
(Phoebe & Prue leave table to the attic, Paige & Piper go down to the basement)  
  
Next scene (Demonic Underworld)  
  
Demon1- The Charmed One's are just too powerful. We sent Wauyon to kill the middle witch and the other two sisters intervened. Also the youngest witch has acquired a new power.  
  
Demon2- That is why we should attack before she can master this power. If we take out the vulnerable witch first. It would be a piece of cake to destroy remaining two witches.  
  
Demon1- The eldest witch is self healing. We can't kill her!  
  
Demon2-Not yet.  
  
A/N: Chapter 3 coming soon. Hey I hope that you guys liked this one.. Keep the reviews coming and I will continue to write. 


	3. Chapter 3 Awakened

Chapter 3 Thank you all for your reviews. All of your suggestions have been noted. I hope that you continue to read & review my story.  
  
Next Scene- In the attic at the manor (Prue and Phoebe looking through the Book of Shadows)  
  
Prue- So what did he look like?  
  
Phoebe- He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. I mean he looked like the typical demon. (Phoebe shuffles through pages, then Pauses) Wait a minute. I do remember that he had a strange tattoo of a demonic star with 3 snakes around it.  
  
Prue- 3 snakes? That is powerful symbol derived directly from the devil. Whatever it means. It is pure evil.  
  
(Phoebe continues looking through the book)  
  
Phoebe-Here he is! It says his name was Wayoun. Apparently he is part of a Triad. There are very powerful demons. They steal witches powers and use them to become more powerful. There is information about the other two in here also. And they all have the same tattoo.  
  
Prue- Must be a symbol unique to their Triad. Well that explains why he came after you while you were alone. He probably knew that without the Power of Three to protect you that you would be more vulnerable. And it would be easier to steal your powers.  
  
Phoebe- And since he didn't succeed you wanna bet that the other two demons will try pick up where he left off.  
  
Prue- Exactly! Is there a vanquish in there?  
  
Phoebe-No. Which means our own individual powers should be enough.  
  
Prue- Phoebe are you sure? I mean you guys have gotten very powerful. But do you think that you guys can handle two power-stealing Demons part of a Triad no less?  
  
Phoebe- Prue we have taken out the Source of all evil three times since you've been gone. I don't think that 2 upper level demons can cause us that big of a problem. Don't underestimate us when our backs are pinned to the wall. Plus Paige did vanquish one of them with her new power.  
  
Prue-But you told me that when Piper tried blowing him up, Wayoun he reconstituted himself. Obviously her power doesn't have that much effect on them.  
  
Phoebe- We'll just have to get Paige's powers in check, Fast! If you are right, then Piper & I will be depending on Paige's new power to take out the remaining two. Says here their names are Antguan & Rantoul.  
  
Prue-I hope your right! Well for now that will have to be enough. We should go downstairs and help Piper train Paige. If her power is the sole source of vanquish for these demons she is going to have ---- (Prue senses trouble) Sorry Phoebes I have to go, one of my charges is in trouble. I will be back as soon as I can. Tell Piper & Paige I said bye & that I love them.  
  
Phoebe-Ok, give me hug honey!  
  
(Prue & Phoebe hug as they embrace Prue orbs out)  
  
Phoebe- That is going to take some getting use to.  
  
Next scene (Basement at the Manor)  
  
Piper- Ok Paige. Now you must isolate your thoughts & emotions. For some reason when you try to use your other powers. The new power takes over. Which seems to me that this is your dominant power. Like my exploding power is my dominant power. Now the way I isolated mine was when I wanted to use my aggressive power I thought about something that made me mad. When I wanted to use my freezing power I thought about something less aggressive.  
  
Paige- Ok I am going to try to call for that hammer over there on the self. Hammer!  
  
(The hammer on the self disappears into tiny little orbs and reappears in Paige's hand)  
  
Piper- Well looks like that power is working OK. Now why don't you try orbing!  
  
Paige-Alrighty. See ya in a minute!  
  
(Paige attempts orbing and white light comes from her destroying a punching bag hanging from the ceiling)  
  
Piper- Come on Paige! ( Piper says frustrated) Remember what I told you about this being your dominant power. Now orbing is not an aggressive power. Which means you don't have to feel aggressive when using it. Now try again this time take a deep breathe like you did this morning..  
  
(Just then Phoebe comes down in the basement)  
  
Phoebe- So how's she doing?  
  
Piper- We are trying to get the orbing thing down without destroying the damn basement! (Piper looks at Paige angrily then back at Phoebe ) Where's Prue?  
  
Phoebe- She had to go. One of her charges is in trouble!  
  
Piper-She didn't even say goodbye.  
  
Phoebe-Well she told me to tell the both of you that she loved you and she would be back as soon as she could. Piper she'll be back! In the meantime I was checking out the BOS apparently the demon that tried to attack me this morning is part of a Triad.  
  
Paige-So you mean there are two more out there just like him?  
  
Phoebe- Seems that way. And they specializing in stealing witches powers. Prue seems to think that is why he attacked me while I was alone.  
  
Piper- Makes sense.  
  
Phoebe- Piper even though you have a self healing baby. We don't know what kind affect another witches powers could have on you if used by evil.  
  
Piper- I never thought about that!  
  
Phoebe- I know!  
  
Paige- So was there anything else in there we could use? Potions or spells?  
  
Phoebe- NO! And since there is not a vanquish in The Book we have to get that new power of yours working ASAP! It seems to be the only thing that has a definite affect on them.  
  
Piper- Go on Paige try orbing!  
  
Paige- Here we go again.  
  
(Paige orbs out & back in successfully)  
  
Paige- Finally!  
  
Piper- All right looks like that one is working too. We don't have a way to practice your healing power. But hopefully with Leo around you will not need that one.  
  
Phoebe- Were is Leo? I haven't seen him since we ate dinner.  
  
Piper- I thought he was upstairs.  
  
Phoebe- I didn't see him on my way down here.  
  
Piper- LEO!  
  
(No answer)  
  
Piper- (louder) LEO!  
  
(No answer)  
  
(They all look at each other worried)  
  
Paige, Piper, Phoebe- LEO!  
  
Next scene (Demonic Underworld)  
  
(Two demons shimmer in)  
  
Antguan-Do you think that the witches detected us?  
  
Rantoul- No we slipped in and out.. (Speaking as if out of breathe) The white lighter didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
Antguan- We can't dwell on that now. Phase One of our plan is complete.  
  
Rantoul- You are a genius! Now that we have imprisoned their white- lighter. No one can heal them if they get hurt. Are you sure that he can not escape from this cage?  
  
(Rantoul & Antguan glance over at a glass cage containing Leo who is unconscious)  
  
Antguan- This is the same design the Seer used to imprison the Charmed Ones. Magic can't escape from it.  
  
Rantoul- I seem to remember that Charmed One's escaped from it.  
  
Antguan- That was under different circumstances. He is not a Charmed One, nor does he have the Power of Three. Its is now time for Phase Two of the plan.  
  
Rantoul- We still need to attack the youngest witch while she is vulnerable. We will take her powers first. Then use her powers to call for the Eldest witch's baby.  
  
Antguan- And once the baby is out of her. She will no longer be impervious to our magic. We will kill the Charmed Ones and their heir.  
  
Rantoul- With them out of the way there will be no one to stop us from gaining the power of the Source. NO ONE!  
  
Chapter 4 is coming soon. A/N: Keep the reviews coming 


	4. Chapter 4 Time to Fight

Next scene (Back at Manor Phoebe, Piper, Piper in basement)  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige- (Screaming) LEO!  
  
Piper-That's not like him to not answer us?  
  
Paige- Honey don't worry maybe some one else is in trouble, one of his charges.  
  
Piper-But that has never stopped him from answering us before, something is not right.  
  
Phoebe-I agree it's not Leo not to answer, but let's not jump to conclusions just yet.  
  
(Piper heads up the stairs & Paige & Phoebe follow. Once upstairs they scan the house everything is fine except for a lamp lying broken on the living room floor)  
  
Piper- See I told you something happened, look at the lamp!  
  
Paige-That doesn't mean anything, Kit could have knocked that over.  
  
Piper-LEO! I don't believe that.  
  
Phoebe- Well clearly something happened here. But until we find out let's just keep our heads leveled.  
  
Piper- LEO!  
  
Paige- (Paige whispers to Phoebe) We have to find him fast, she is giving me a headache.  
  
Phoebe-Me too!------- (Speaking to both Paige & Piper) I mean you guys didn't hear anything??  
  
Paige-No! Maybe it was because of all the noise my new powers caused when I blew up the punching bag!  
  
Piper-(Piper getting angry) We still should've heard something! Damn it  
  
Paige- Aren't we jumping the gun here. (Sarcastically) I mean Leo "could" be fine you know!  
  
Piper-Paige as a witch I'd think you would know that sometimes you have to go off intuition. And right now my intuition is telling me that something bad happened.  
  
Paige-Ok honey! For now lets get this broken glass cleaned up. (Paige goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bag, dust pan & broom)  
  
Phoebe-I'll get the big pieces (Phoebe bends down & touches lamp & a premonition overtakes her) . In her premonition she sees two demons shimmer in. They sneak up on Leo from behind. He is hit over the head. He falls over table breaking lamp. And the two demons shimmer Leo out)  
  
Piper-Phoebe are you ok?  
  
Phoebe- (Phoebe exhales almost choking) They have him!  
  
Piper- Who is they? Phoebe what did you see?  
  
Phoebe- (Almost out of breathe) The two demons from the Triad. I saw them in my vision knock Leo unconscious and shimmer out with him.  
  
Piper-Phoebe are you sure? How can you be sure there are the demons from the Triad?  
  
Phoebe- I recognized them from the picture in the BOS (book of shadows)  
  
Piper- We have to do something fast! Paige orb us outta here!  
  
Paige-Hold on Piper, I wouldn't know where to orb to. Let's think about this for a minute. What would the Triad want with a white lighter, I thought they stole witches powers?  
  
Phoebe- (Agreeing) It doesn't make sense, I would have thought they would have tried attacking one of us. I was alone, & so where you guys! Why didn't they take advantage, they must have a bigger agenda!  
  
Piper-Well they are messing with the wrong witch. (Piper looks at Paige) Can you sense Leo?  
  
Paige-I'll try.  
  
(Paige closes her eyes and concentrates very hard)  
  
Paige- No! Nothing (Frustrated) Now what!  
  
Piper- I don't know. If only we knew where they took him.  
  
Phoebe-Those demons probably took him to the underworld. If they did, that would explain why you are not getting a read on him, Paige.  
  
Paige-So what are we going to do?  
  
Piper- We have to find them before them before they come back here.  
  
Paige-But how?  
  
Phoebe-Maybe we can use the magic-to-magic spell I used when I went down the underworld to find Cole. I can re-write the words for Leo!  
  
Paige-Will that work?  
  
Phoebe-Yes It will work!  
  
Paige-Let's do it then!  
  
Piper-Good idea Phoebe! But first Paige why don't you check with the elders and see if they know anything more about this Triad.  
  
Paige- Ok, You guys might wanna stand back though! (referring to her powers being out of wack)  
  
Phoebe- Wait Paige! I don't think we should involve the Elders on this one! Maybe we should call Prue.  
  
Piper- Why  
  
Phoebe-First of all we need her down there with us. Secondly. I mean if those demons attack. Paige's power is the only thing that has an effect on them, Remember?  
  
Piper- Ok then we'll call Prue!  
  
Paige-Prue can't do that, the Elders would have her head!  
  
Piper-She can do anything she wants! The question is: Is she willing to break the rules for us?  
  
Phoebe- Well if she does, we don't want to tip the Elders off. I don't even want to think about what they would do to her if they found out that she abandoned her charges to do some demon hunting with us.  
  
Piper- Exactly  
  
Paige-So the plan is, recruit Prue, say spell, sense Leo, kills demons, rescue Leo, all in enough time for The Osborne's?  
  
Piper- Affirmative!  
  
Phoebe, Paige, Piper- (In unison) Prue!  
  
(Blue orbs appear & constitute themselves into Prue)  
  
Prue- Hey ladies, what's going on!  
  
Piper- They have Leo, Prue!  
  
Prue-You mean Rantoul & Antguan?  
  
Phoebe- Yeah them! Do you know why they would do something like that? I mean take a white-lighter.  
  
Prue- Uh yeah! (Prue says sarcastically) If they hurt you they know without Leo to heal you. That you would be sitting ducks.  
  
Phoebe-But Paige can heal.  
  
Piper-(Reiterating)Yeah Paige can heal. (Piper looks at Paige) Can't you?  
  
Paige-I haven't tried. But since all of my other powers aren't working properly on a consistent basis, I don't really know.  
  
Prue- Rantoul & Antguan probably know that Paige is having problems with her powers & are willing to take the chance that she will not be able to heal if you guys were hurt.  
  
Phoebe-I wish we had time to practice your healing but we don't.  
  
Paige- I can't practice that power anyway. I can only heal if someone who is hurt. And remember I can't heal self-inflicted wounds so don't start cutting anything ladies!  
  
Prue-(Laughing) You can say that again! Piper, Leo will be fine. For now you guys need to concentrate on finding a way to locate him.  
  
Piper-We "have" found a way.  
  
Prue-Let's hear it!  
  
Paige- Phoebe found a way of getting down there.  
  
Prue-Down where?  
  
Piper- We think they have Leo in the underworld, I mean where else would he be if Paige can't sense him!  
  
Prue-Your right, that is the first place I would look! So how are you going to get down there?  
  
Phoebe- (Looking at Prue) I was thinking about using the magic-to-magic spell I used when I went down to the underworld to find Cole, the one I used when Shax---- never mind!  
  
Prue-(Finishing her sentence) When Shax attacked us.  
  
Phoebe- Yeah (looking sad)  
  
Prue-Well all "that" aside I think it is a good idea. I think you guys should do it!  
  
Piper-But there is one more thing!  
  
(Silence fills the room and the sisters look at Prue)  
  
Prue-What?  
  
Piper-We need a favor!  
  
Paige-A big favor!  
  
Prue-What kind of big favor?  
  
(The sisters look at each other no one wanting to answer the question)  
  
Paige-Damn it guys! Prue, we need you to go down to the underworld with us.  
  
(Prue looks as if she is going to refuse)  
  
Prue-What! Do you know how much trouble I could get into? They (pointing to the ceiling) could clip my wings!  
  
Phoebe-Please! I know that we aren't your charges & you are not supposed to be helping us but we need you.  
  
Prue- (Shocked) Down to the underworld! Paige you can orb can't you?  
  
Paige- Yeah I can orb. But I don't know if I can heal. If we got hurt we wouldn't have a chance down there. Come on Prue!  
  
Prue-This is totally against the rules. I wouldn't be able to sense any of my charges, just like Leo couldn't sense us when Shax attacked us..  
  
Phoebe- That's why the favor is so big sweetie. So whatya say?  
  
Prue- I could get in so much trouble!  
  
Piper- I know it's risky, but we need you Prue!  
  
Phoebe-(Speaking in a baby's voice) Pretty please!  
  
(Prue puts her head down in deep thought)  
  
Prue-OK I'm in. Lets do it!  
  
Chapter 5: Coming soon, sorry about the long wait. Writers block. Review & let me know what you think,,, 


	5. Chapter 5 Taking the offensive

Next scene Attic (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige)  
  
Prue- Howz that spell coming Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe- (Still writing) Gimmie a sec.  
  
Piper- (Pacing the floor) Well hurry up! My husband is down there and there is no telling what they're doing to him.  
  
Paige- Piper remind me to get you some Valium when we come back.  
  
Piper- (Looking at Paige & Prue) If we come back!  
  
Prue- Piper this is no time to be a pessimist.  
  
Phoebe- Ok the spell is ready! Here's one for you, & you ! (Phoebe hands Piper & Paige spell). Sorry Prue your not a witch anymore, I didn't make you one.  
  
Prue- (Not caring) Thanks for the reminder Pheebs! Lets join hands  
  
(Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Prue all joined hands)  
  
Piper, Paige, Phoebe- (In unison) Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here, Help us reach our hearts desire, bring us near before an evil act transpires.  
  
Paige- (Sarcastically) Nice rhyming Phoebe!  
  
Then they all disappeared in the swirl of yellow orbs. They reappeared in a cavern. In the cavern it was very dark. There were seven tunnels and the girls did not know which one they should try first.  
  
Piper-Now what??  
  
Prue- Talk about multiple choice !  
  
Paige- Prue I am still not getting a read on him down here. Can you sense him?  
  
Prue- (Concentrating) No. Nothing !  
  
Piper-Damn what good are you guys!  
  
Phoebe- Piper, the spell would have never worked unless Leo was down here. So we just have to find him. And you have to calm down!  
  
Piper- I can't. I'm damn mad! (Piper blows up one of tunnel entrances collapsing it)  
  
Prue- (Prue looks at the collapsed tunnel) Wow ! You have really gotten that power down. I remember when you couldn't differentiate between freezing & blowing something up.  
  
Piper- Well there is more where that came from. (Piper blows up another one of the tunnels collapsing the entrance)  
  
Phoebe-Nice going Piper! What if one of those tunnels leads to Leo?  
  
Piper-(Sarcastically)What good are white-lighters if they can't orb.  
  
Piper goes to blow up another tunnel entrance and Paige stops her.  
  
Paige- I can't take this anymore. (Paige touches Pipers forehead and recites a spell) Let the object of aggression become but a dream, as I cause Piper's scene to be unseen.  
  
(Yellow orbs form around Piper indicating that the spell worked)  
  
Piper- Wow!  
  
Prue- (Curious)What did you do to her?  
  
Paige- I took away her aggression! We can't have that clouding her from the larger goal!  
  
Piper- (Acting dizzy) I feel soooooo much better.  
  
Phoebe- (Pointing at Paige) You better hope we don't suffer a personal gain consequence for that little number. (Pats Piper on her back) Piper are you sure that you are okay?  
  
Piper-(Snapping out of it) Fine, never been better!  
  
Paige- I'll take the chance.  
  
Prue- Ladies come on ! Lets get it together. We are down here for a reason. And that is to find Leo. Now get your guard up.  
  
Piper- Yeah we have business to tend to, lets go girls!  
  
Piper takes the lead as they all walk down the third of the five remaining tunnels. At the end of the tunnel they see three warlocks at a stone table. The warlocks do not notice them.  
  
Warlock 1- (Holding a yellow ball) I will trade you a lightning bolt for this power of deflection.  
  
Warlock 2- (Getting upset) No I want that energy-ball! (The warlock points to another yellow ball in the middle of the table.  
  
Warlock 1- No that's for me!  
  
The 4 women watch from the tunnel and make an attempt not to be noticed.  
  
Paige- (Disgusted) Powerbrokers, I hate Powerbrokers!  
  
Prue- (Whispering to Paige)Why,what's your deal ?  
  
Paige- Cole when he was the Source had one of them infect me with a power. And I thought I was loosing my mind. I tried to kill him!  
  
Piper- Shhhh, Keep your voices down!  
  
Warlock 2- (Looks at the cave tunnel) Witches !  
  
Warlock 1- (Looks up) Four witches, I am outta here! (The warlock blinks out)  
  
Prue- (Emerging from the tunnel) I am white lighter now!  
  
Warlock 2- Not for long !  
  
The second warlock absorbs all of the powers remaining on the table. He shivers when the powers enter him.  
  
Warlock 2 - (Screams)  
  
Then Piper, Paige, & Phoebe emerge from the cave and take a Power of Four Stance.  
  
Prue- We have to stop him fast! There is no telling how many powers we has now.  
  
Warlock 2- I'm not scared of a couple of witches!  
  
Piper- Well what about the Charmed One's ???  
  
Warlock- (Forming an energy-ball) I always wanted to be the Source. And your heads on a platter will be just the trophy I need.  
  
The demon throws the energy ball at Phoebe she levitates and hovers there. And shoots an energy burst at him. The warlock blinks out the burst barely missing him. Phoebe descends to the ground.  
  
Warlock- (Re-appearing) You have to do better than that witch! (Warlock forms another energy-ball)  
  
Paige- ENERGY-BALL!  
  
Prue orbs in behind the warlock. She kicks him from behind and he falls to the floor.  
  
Prue- Take that you evil son-of-a-bitch!  
  
Paige throws the energy ball at the warlock but he blinks out and behind Piper. He grabs her and puts an athemae to her throat.  
  
Warlock- (Looking at the remaining sisters) Now what are you going do? I have your sister.  
  
Piper- (Nonchalantly) Go ahead, do your worst!  
  
Phoebe- (Taunting the warlock) Yeah! Do it. I never liked her anyway.  
  
Piper- (Hurt) Phoebe !!!!!  
  
Phoebe- (Looks at Piper) Just kidding. (Shouts to Warlock) Do it, you coward!  
  
Warlock- You witches think this is a joke? You wont be laughing when I kill her ass.  
  
The warlock raises the athemae and attempts to stab Piper in the stomach. But a shield forms around her & the shock wave knocks the warlock to the other side of the cave. He struggles to maintain his composure.  
  
Prue- (whispers) Paige, use your power!  
  
Paige- (Unsure) I don't know Prue. I still haven't mastered it.  
  
Prue- Come on Paige, hurry !  
  
Paige extends her arms and blue orbs shoot from her hands and at the warlock.  
  
Paige- Something doesn't feel right !  
  
Prue- That's it Paige! Just a little while longer.  
  
Paige- (Feeling dizzy) It's taking all my concentration to control.  
  
Phoebe- Come on Paige, you can do it!  
  
Paige was feeling as if she was going to faint. It was taking a significant amount of mind control to use her power. The warlock continued to scream out in agony. But then Paige passes out.  
  
Prue- (Concerned) Paige!!! Piper !!!! (Prue points to the warlock) Blow him up!  
  
Piper uses her power to blow up the warlock.  
  
Piper- Thank god Paige weakened him.  
  
Phoebe- (Kneeling by Paige) Prue, Paige is hurt!  
  
Prue- Oh my god! (Prue rushes over to Paige. She then kneels down beside her. She puts her hand over her chest and amber lights emit from her hands)  
  
Paige- (Exhales & coughs)  
  
Phoebe- Whoa. That was close!  
  
Prue- Paige are you okay??  
  
Paige- Awesome!  
  
Phoebe-I guess that answers it. What about you Piper?  
  
Piper- I am fine! (jokingly) Cause I 'm invincible, HUMPH!!!!!!  
  
Paige- ( Standing up) Well don't rub it in. Because we're not !  
  
Phoebe- Right !  
  
Prue- Speak for yourself I'm dead!  
  
Phoebe- Lucky!  
  
Prue sticks her tongue out at Phoebe.  
  
Prue- Okay guys let's find Leo.  
  
The four sisters resume their course further into the cavern in search for Leo. Not knowing what other dangers lay ahead.  
  
A/N : Review and let me know what ya'll think !!!!!! 


End file.
